


manhã de segunda

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Taichi vê Juza e Banri juntos, sem querer. E é claro, Tenma tinha que ficar sabendo disso.(tradução das tags: "saindo do armário", amizade)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Nanao Taichi & Sumeragi Tenma, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 2





	manhã de segunda

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [monday morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717621) by [wingsaloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/wingsaloof). 



> tradução feita em maio de 2020

“Então, você não vai falar com ele?”

“Quem, eu?! Tem certeza disso?”

“Foi você que pegou eles.”

“Mas você é mais educado do que eu!”

Juza conseguia sentir os olhares hesitantes vindo detrás dele, o que o deixava incapaz de ignorar a conversar nervosa entre Tenma e Taichi. Ele já sabia o motivo daquele escarcéu, apesar de não ter ideia de como iria lidar com aquilo. Tudo isso começou duas noites atrás, depois do jantar, quando eles estavam voltando para o quarto deles. Com "eles", ele queria dizer, é claro, ele e Settsu, aquele desgraçado que se dizia colega-de-quarto-barra-parceiro dele. E, novamente, com "parceiro", ele queria dizer "namorado" (mas preferiria morrer do que chamar Banri por essa palavra), e, mais uma vez, isso era para ser um segredo só deles.

Bem, isso era até o desgraçado-barra-colega-de-quarto-barra-parceiro decidiu colocar ele contra a parede, "só pela emoção", "qual é, Hyodo, você é muito careta, é só um beijo" e tudo o mais. O corredor estava quieto como nunca esteve, e mesmo que ele estivesse um pouco apreensivo, a sensação de ser pressionado daquele jeito, enquanto Settsu praticamente implorava para ser tocado... Juza não conseguiu resistir e cedeu aos seus desejos.

Bem, na verdade isso tudo foi bem menos dramático do que parece. Foram só alguns beijos até que Juza acabasse batendo a cabeça na parede, empurrando Banri para longe dele em meio ao choque do machucado. Assim que olhou ao redor, se recuperando da batida, ele conseguiu capturar um borrão ruivo correndo escada abaixo.

"Já era." Suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Settsu, ignorante ao que tinha acabado de acontecer, só riu e respondeu "não é isso que vai me parar, vamos pro quarto'.

E o resto é história.

Não havia muita especulação a ser feita sobre quem era o ruivo que os viu — Taichi se denunciou imediatamente na manhã seguinte, usando poucas palavras, risadas nervosas e evitando ter que interagir com qualquer um dos dois ao longo do dia. Aparentemente, ele também tinha fofocado com Tenma sobre a descoberta, o que os levou à situação atual: os dois o seguindo no caminho pra escola, tentando juntar coragem para perguntá-lo sobre seu relacionamento com Banri. 

'É melhor se livrar logo disso', Juza pensou, interrompendo sua caminhada. Taichi e Tenma congelaram, tentando (e falhando em) fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

"O que é que vocês querem?" Sua voz estava firme ao perguntar, mas por dentro estava se segurando com tudo o que tinha. Nem ele mesmo esperava se sentir desse jeito, mas estava com medo de ser rejeitado pelos amigos que demorou tanto para conseguir. Apesar de não serem tão próximos assim, eles viviam juntos e estudavam no mesmo colégio, então seria muito difícil evitar eles caso algo acontecesse. Se eles tivessem nojo do relacionamento deles, era algo compreensível em vários níveis, mas não podia negar que amar outro homem era parte de quem ele era. 

"Me desculpa..." Taichi gemeu, tentando criar uma explicação. "Eu vi você e o Banny anteontem no corredor, depois do jantar, e eu devo ter interpretado errado, eu não quero te deixar bravo, foi mal..."

“É verdade que você e o Banri estão juntos?" Surpreendentemente, Tenma perguntou, tão sério quanto Juza estava. "Me desculpa também por te perguntar algo tão absurdo, mas o Taichi provavelmente confundiu as coisas e agora não consegue calar a boca."

“Não tem confusão nenhuma.” Sua resposta foi seca e curta, mas foi o suficiente para provocar reações. Tenma visivelmente não esperava por isso, e Taichi abriu outro sorriso nervoso como os de ontem — provavelmente se perguntando se era a hora certa pra gritar "eu te disse!". "O Taichi viu a verdade. Eu estou..." Droga, falar isso era mais difícil do que ele tinha pensado, mas era agora ou nunca.

"Eu estou namorando com o Settsu. A gente se gosta. Se vocês tem algum problema com isso, pode falar na minha cara."

Como esperado, o que seguiu foi um silêncio estranho entre os três, fazendo Juza sentir o peso de sua declaração. Taichi abriu a boca algumas vezes, só pra pensar um pouco mais e aí fechá-la. A confusão de Tenma parecia ter evoluído para um curto-circuito que quebrou o sistema de seu cérebro, e ele permanecia petrificado. Tudo piorava a cada instante, talvez fosse melhor só virar de novo e seguir andando...

"Incrível! Juza, você realmente é o cara!" Taichi abriu um sorriso genuíno. "Precisa de coragem à beça pra falar algo assim em voz alta!"

“Eu não estava esperando por isso." Tenma conseguiu soltar algumas palavras, mesmo que lentamente. "Digo, você e o Banri estão sempre tão..."

“Sabe como é, né, Tenny? O amor e o ódio são dois lados da mesma medalha!"

“O ditado não é assim..."

O que era realmente incrível foi como eles simplesmente voltaram ao normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Dessa vez, era Juza quem estava sem acreditar, visto que ele esperava uma reação muito mais drástica. Seus amigos notaram como ele estava perplexo, e reagiram de imediato.

"Você tá bem?"

“Sim, eu só... não esperava que vocês ficariam tão de boa.”

"Bem, é um pouco estranho sim, mas é porque eu estou acostumado a ver vocês tentando se matar, não tentando... fazer outras coisas." Tenma tossiu disfarçadamente. "Mas o que você faz com a sua vida não é da minha conta, então não é como se você precisasse que a gente te desse permissão ou algo assim."

“O que importa é que você ainda é você, Juza!" Taichi completou, expansivo como sempre. "Você ainda é o cara que eu admiro, então, tipo, na verdade, você agora é mais maneiro ainda pra mim! Eu te respeito mais do que nunca! Afinal, não deve ser fácil fazer o Banny se apaixonar por você, muito menos deixar ele te dominar..."

Felizmente, para o bem de Juza, o discurso dele foi interrompido por uma cotovelada na barriga. Agora que a poeira estava abaixando, uma onda de alívio tomando seu corpo. Ele estava pronto para desistir daquela amizade, mas agora que ele não precisaria fazer isso, a sensação se espalhava, enchendo seus pulmões de ar fresco. Até porque ele e Settsu ainda estavam se acostumando com a ideia de serem um casal, então ter apoio era algo mais importante do que ele achava, ou esperava que seria.

“Bem, é melhor a gente ir andando ou vamos nos atrasar." Tenma voltou a caminhar, seguindo adiante.

"Tenny, você tá vermelhinho."

"Cala a boca!"

Realmente parecia que nada tinha acontecido, além do peso que tinha sido tirado de seus ombros. "Obrigado." Juza murmurou, incapaz de transmitir seus sentimentos com meras palavras. Ele se contentaria com aquilo por hora, no entanto, mesmo que seus amigos não conseguissem ouvi-lo. Pensando em como poderia fazer isso, seguiu seu caminho ao lado deles.


End file.
